


Liquid Courage

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Liquid Courage

"I think you've had enough, Professor Potter."

"I haven't had _nearly_ enough, Professhor Sshnape." Harry waved the bartender over but the glare Severus gave the man sent him scurrying to the end of the bar.

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts before you make an even bigger fool of yourself," Severus murmured as he pulled Harry up, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"Mmmm. You smell good." Harry inhaled deeply then sighed.

"You smell like a brewery," Severus grumped. The cold air hit them abruptly as they exited the bar. Harry stumbled and clung to Severus's robes before righting himself.

~*~

"Why were you drinking to excess, Potter?" Severus looked into the glassy green eyes before turning away. His days as an uninvited Legilimens were over.

Harry straightened and spoke with a clarity Severus couldn't credit. "I realized something. I care about someone. A lot. Probably too much." A sad smile spread across his face as Severus met his eyes again. "But I know it's all for naught."

Severus pulled Harry to his chest, arms wrapping around the younger man's waist. "Are you sure about that, _Harry_?"

"I—" Harry began but Severus cut him off with a soft, warm, _perfect_ kiss.


End file.
